l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Singh
Rama Singh was a courtier Kshatriya and ambassador gaijin native of the Ivory Kingdoms, was fluent in Rokugani, and had had a great deal of experience with the Mantis Clan acting as an ambassabor to the Empire. He had for the most part been charged with maintaining a supply of ginseng for the Maharaja. He was aware of the Rokugani xenophobia and understood their reasons, yet at the same time he hoped to help prove their ideas wrong via his and his people's example. He later swore fealty to the Mantis and became Yoritomo Singh. Life in the Ivory Kingdoms Rama Singh was a member of the Kshatriya, the caste of warriors and scholars who ruled the Ivory Kingdoms. He was a soft-spoken and introspective man, deadly with his twin scimitars. House Singh guarded House Suresh, the rulers of the Kingdoms. Four Winds, p. 123 Rama was a brave adventurer who at one point a captive of Ruhmal cultists. He had a brother named Sumukar. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Ginseng Supply In 1159 Rama Singh disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki Four Winds, p. 54 to establish a supply of a special Crane ginseng variety, which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji. It was the only material able to keep his Maharaja alive. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Crane Contact Being aware of the gaijin in Kaneka's lands, Doji Akiko send Kakita Munemori and Konetsu to contact them. Konetsu tried to make a treaty with the gaijin out of the eyes of the Shogun, but Kaneka caught him and the concealed ginseng shipment. Munemori showed in the Shogun's Court an Imperial Edict of Toturi II allowing free passage to the gaijin. The edict and the Empress was supported by the Imperial Legions, so Kaneka chose to leave the ginseng and the gaijin free. The Crane marched to Kyuden Doji and made an agreement with the Ivory Kingdoms. Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Toshi Ranbo was ravaged by a fire. The Lion Clan found suspicious Rama Singh as a gaijin at the Imperial City. Matsu Aoiko believed him guilty and wished Rama Singh's execution. Yoritomo Mie (Hidden City flavor) Toturi III gave him protection keeping him in the tea house (an Imperial prison) the House of the White Jade Fan. The Crane sent Doji Midoru to questioning him and Konetsu's son was convinced the ambassador did not know anything about the fires. Rama Singh was usually visited by his friend Konetsu until the monk became a Lost during the Rain of Blood. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf Freedom Rama Singh was prisioner in the teahouse during almost a year. He was dressed in silken clothes, had been taught in rokugani language and philosophy, even he had begun to read the Tao of Shinsei. In 1166 the Seppun Guardsman were drugged by Tsuruchi Risako, but Rama Singh initially refused to leave. She gave him a bag full of ginseng, and the quantity would preserve his Maharaja's life for several years. Disguised as a Scorpion Rama Singh reached the Mantis Embassy in the Imperial city. There he met Komori and Yoritomo Katoa, who had been commanded by the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Kumiko, to free him. Rama Singh felt he had been unjustly accused of complicity in the fires and hid honor demanded that he could not leave Rokugan until the true culprit was discovered. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Recruit of Kshatriya The relations between the Ivory Kingdoms and the Mantis improved and several Kshatriya arrived to the Islands of Spice and Silk to help them in the War of Fire and Thunder. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Fealty to the Mantis In 1167 Vacant Throne, p. 25 Rama Singh eventually joined the Mantis Clan and became Yoritomo Singh, Yoritomo Singh (Rise of the Shogun Boxtext) the first known individual from the Ivory Kingdoms to join a Rokugani clan. Vacant Throne, p. 35 In the Island of Lost Wilderness with a brief ceremony in the monastery where Kumiko raised when she still bore the taint, which was now the home of the Bat Clan, Singh received the daisho that made him a rokugani samurai. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 2, by Shawn Carman War of Fire and Thunder Singh met the Mantis Rikugunshokan, Yoritomo Naizen and requested information about the War of Fire and Thunder. Death of Yoritomo Kumiko Singh fought for first time as a Mantis in the Battle of Broken Waves, which marked the end of the war and the death of Kumiko. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Yoritomo Singh was sorrowed by the lost of his Champion, and he would prove his worthyness to his new master, Yoritomo Naizen. Yoritomo Singh (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Naizen swore to Singh he would build Kyuden Kumiko. Shortly after a sailor found Kumiko's blade in the shore, Nobori Raiu, the Celestial Sword of the Mantis, which was wielded by Naizen. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1168 Singh attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. The Scorpion Clan tried to negotiate a treaty with him to acquire food from the Ivory Kingdoms. In return, they offered the services of their shugenja to treat the poisoned Maharashtra and to create nemuranai for the Kingdoms. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 4 Appointed to the Court The Mantis Champion Naizen appointed Singh at Court in 1169, after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Mantis delegates Yoritomo Yoyonagi and Yoritomo Sachina were embroiled in their own petty bickering, and it was noticed by Naizen. Singh had to oversee their disputes did not jeopardize the Mantis agenda in court. If it happened, Singh would report it directly to Naizen, who would take measures. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman By the time of the coronation of Iweko I in 1170, Sachina had effectively maneuvered herself to be the undisputed head of the Mantis delegation to the Imperial Courts. Yoritomo Yoyonagi had been manuevered into the office of the Amethyst Champion, Moshi Minami was a direct officer of the Jade Champion, and Yoritomo Yashinko was now directly tied to the office of the new Imperial Treasurer, a state of affairs noted quite openly by Yoritomo Singh. A New Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kali-Ma In 1171 the Empress Iweko I used the Mantis Kshatriya, Yoritomo Singh and Arjuna Singh, to know on the Ivory Kingdoms, connected to Kali-Ma, during the Destroyer War. They had to travel to Toshi Ranbo, and remain to her disposal. The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen saw a risk too high for the Empress' honor to have contacts with gaijins, so he tried to bar their movements. Yoritomo Utemaro circumvented the Emerald Champion's operative sailing onboard a Crab ship alongside with the Crab Clan Champion Hida Reiha and Moshi Kekiesu. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon, Rusty Priske, and Shawn Carman Ruined Kingdoms In 1172 Singh was a member of a Mantis expedition with Moshi Kalani to the Ivory Kingdoms during the Destroyer War. He traveled onboard the Fire Blossom. After the rest of the fleet landed sailed up the coast with Singh as guide. A near major port city was found destroyed, with no survivors, no corpses or skeletons, or even any grave. In the distance the Maharaja's palace, which used to dominate the sightseeing, was not seeing, so Singh assumed it was also lost. A sign of the Ruhmalites was found all around the empty city, and they realized the Ivory Kingdoms had become the Ruined Kingdoms The Ruined Kingdom, Part 2, by Shawn Carman in the month of the Monkey. Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 Genocide Tsuruchi Akinori's patrol was lost in the jungle, and Tsuruchi Gidayu organized a search party alongside Tsuruchi Arishia and Yoritomo Singh. They found the remnants of the inhabitants of the area inside a chasm. It was filled up with bodies and dirt had been dumped over all of it, making a mass grave of tens of thousands corpses. All of them had been sacrificed in a ruhmalist ritual. Three cuts had been made, one in the right side, another in the throat, and the last in the heart. Yoritomo Singh's demeanor was affected by this nightmarish visions. The Mantis of the lost patrol were not found. The Haunted Lands, by Rusty Priske Yuna, vessel of the Gods In 1173 a ruhmalist cultist worshipper of Kali-Ma was taken prisoner. After the Bat Clan Champion Komori severed a magical connection that bolstered him and allowed to communicate with his masters, Kalani ordered Singh to question the captive. He did it gathering information about Yuna, vessel of the Gods, chosen servant of Kali-Ma. It is through him that the cultists channeled the rituals they performed in the Ruined Kingdoms to the demon goddess back in Rokugan. Yuna consumed a small portion of the power in the process, growing ever stronger as a result. The prisoner passed away, tortured to death. Insurgency, by Shawn Carman Colonies Singh contribute to the training of the Rajya ke Varisa, a unit formed by samurai from the Mantis, Unicorn, and Crab samurai who studied the fighting techniques of the kshatriya. He sought to preserve some aspects of his former culture. Second City - The People, p. 103 Seeking his Familiar Lands For years Singh was seeking the lands given to his family's lord, the Singh Raja, who had been assigned new and different lands during a political upheaval among the Rajas that served the Maharaja. There were men who followed him, men that the Mantis called the Singh Remnants. In 1198 he eventually found the ruins of the Singh Raja, Age of Exploration, Part 1, by Shawn Carman the Gurdwara Singh, Uncovering Treasures (Gates of Chaos flavor) in the region which was known by the Rokugani as Junzo's Final Betrayal. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration See also * Yoritomo Singh/Meta External Links * Rama Singh (Enemy of My Enemy) * Yoritomo Singh (Rise of the Shogun) * Yoritomo Singh Exp2 (Before the Dawn) Rama Singh Category:Mantis Clan Members